This invention relates to a machine for processing and keeping ice cream, slush drinks and similar products.
More specifically, the invention relates to machines designed to process ice cream of the type known as gelato, which is made and dispensed to consumers in artisanal gelato parlors and stalls.
These machines comprise a display counter with a plurality of visible mixing and freezing cylinders for processing the ice cream, so that the consumer has a first-hand view of the ice cream production process, from mixing and freezing to storage.
A cooling circuit serves the mixing and freezing cylinders on display in the counter so as to adjust and maintain the temperature at which the basic products and the ice cream are processed and kept.
Prior art cooling circuits, however, are extremely complex in terms both of their structure and functioning, which has led to their becoming obsolete in present-day systems.